Differences
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Feliciano has a hard time coming to terms with himself, maybe help from his friends will help him. Transgender!Italy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is in the same AU as my Trans!Mpreg!Italy, however it will include no Mpreg.**

Feliciano looked through the dresses in his wardrobe, frowning softly as he tried to pick one he liked. That was the trouble though. They all looked nice, but given the choice he wouldn't wear any of them. He'd been living with Elizabeth and Roderich for half a year, and they kept pushing these frilly things on him.

They were nice but in his mind's eye they just didn't suit him. He wasn't sure why. He liked how extravagant and pretty the were, he loved the details, but he didn't like wearing them.

Perhaps…

No that would be stupid.

He frowned. No, it wasn't stupid…

He walked across the hall to Roderich's room, quietly looking through his draws and wardrobe, picking out a shirt, some trousers and an old blue jacket, Roderich hadn't worn them In ages so Feliciano was sure they wouldn't be missed

he dressed and admired himself in the mirror. It didn't fit as well but… it felt better. He instantly felt a lot happier like a weight had been lifted from him.

he began cleaning the house, promptly forgetting that he wasn't wearing his own clothes. He smiled as he heard the front door open, shouting a hello as he heard Elizabeth walking into the house.

Elizabeth entered the living room, the smile on her face dropping slightly as she saw him, "Why are you wearing Roderich's clothes?"

Feliciano looked down at himself, his own smile fading as he remembered what he was wearing, "Oh," he said quietly, feeling himself blush, "I just… felt like wearing them," he looked down, "Sorry, should I go and change..?"

"No, you don't have to," she said slowly, "its just a little weird." she smiled again, "But you might want to change before Gilbert comes over. His brother's home from college so he's bringing him, you'll want to make a good impression."


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano looked up and down the street, smoothing out the creases on his new shirt: Ludwig was late. From what Feliciano knew of him this was very unusual.

A smile filled his face as he saw the German walking towards him, he waved happily and walked up to him, trying not to stumble in the new heels that Elizabeth had insisted he wear.

"Hi," he said happily, pulling the taller man into a hug.

"Good evening Feliciana," Ludwig purred in return, the tone of his voice making Feliciano blush slightly, though he forced himself to ignore the small pang he felt at the sound of his name.

He pulled out of the hug, still smiling, "You're _late,_" he said pointedly, "I thought you were never late."

Ludwig held out his arm, showing the watch on his wrist, "I'm on time by my watch."

Feliciano frowned slightly, looking down at his own watch, "Oh," he said almost sadly, "Mine must be fast then…"

"Well I hope I didn't worry you," he said softly as he began to walk down the road, letting Feliciano lead him towards the art gallery he'd suggested.

It was the last day of this exhibit and Feliciano's last chance to show off his artwork to anyone in such a setting; Feliciano worked in the gallery and the painting had been included as a favour to him when he left, he doubted his work would ever get into a place like this again. He was a hobbyist, not a serious artist, it was obvious to anyone with an eye for art.

As they walked through the gallery Ludwig didn't seem to be paying very much attention to the paintings, taking his eyes off Feliciano was a rarity.

"You've had your hair cut," he observed after a few minutes.

Feliciano glance down, his smile slipping slightly, "Oh, uh, yes, do you like it?"

Ludwig nodded, "Yes, it's nice… It's quite short."

Feliciano bit his lip softly, "Yeah," he said quietly, "I might get it shorter next time." He looked up at Ludwig, "You wouldn't mind that would you?"

The blond man shook his head, frowning slightly, "Of course not, it's your hair Feliciana, you can do whatever you want."

Feliciano felt his insides twitch at the mention of his name again, he swallowed hard before continuing. "…I decided not to wear a dress today either," he said in almost a whisper.

Ludwig nodded, "I noticed… you didn't seem comfortable in your dress at dinner. You still look nice though."

The smaller man felt himself smile, a slight warmth filling his chest, he wasn't sure why hearing that made him feel so happy.

They walked around the gallery together, Feliciano leading Ludwig slowly towards his painting, stopping him in front of it and letting him look it over.

"You painted this?" he asked, gesturing to the sign next to it with the artist's name.

Feliciano nodded, frowning slightly as the look on Ludwig's face, "…Don't you like it?"

Ludwig shook his head, glancing between the painting and Feliciano, "It's sad," he stated bluntly, frowning at Feliciano, "Feliciana why would you paint something like this..?"

He swallowed hard and shrugged, glancing down at his feet, "I don't know," he said quietly.

"Feliciana there's got to be a reason."

He let out a small huff, suddenly feeling tears well in his eyes and his lip quiver, "I-I don't know," he said again, his voice cracking slightly.

Ludwig frowned, "Then why are you upset? Feliciana, please tell me."

He shook his head, "I-I…" he stuttered slightly, wiping the tears out of his eyes, "I don't know. I've just… I feel so strange and I don't know why."

Ludwig chewed his lip, "You're not ill are you?"

Feliciano shook his head, taking in a deep breath, "…I used to think everyone felt like me, but I talked to Elizabeth about it, and she doesn't feel like this."

"Like what?" Ludwig asked, frowning through confusion.

"She likes wearing her dresses, she likes her body and she likes her name," he let out a small whimper, wiping his eyes again, "I like you, Ludwig, but whenever you say my name I feel sick, I hate it."

Ludwig's frowned softened, he sucked his lip softly and let out a small hum, "Well, then, what would you prefer me to call you?"

Feliciano stilled, pursing his lips and frowning, "I don't know… I don't know, but not Feliciana."

Ludwig smiled softly, "How about Daisy? That's a lovely name."

He shook his head again, blinking rapidly, "No, that's even worse… I don't like _any _girls names."

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably, "Then you want a boys name..?" he asked softly, trying to sound encouraging.

Feliciano felt his fists clench, he felt so confused; how was he meant to explain how he felt to Ludwig without knowing himself?

He paused for a moment, letting himself calm down before he answered, "…Yeah. I think so."

Ludwig swallowed hard and nodded, "Ok," he said sternly, "Then for the rest of today I won't call you by your name, and when you decided what you want me to call you, I'll call you that."

Feliciano felt a smile fill his face, he nodded softly and took a step forward to hug Ludwig tightly, "Thank you Ludwig…"

**Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapters for this are not coming out as long as I expected them to, but whatever.**

Feliciano looked down at his phone that evening, he'd not received a single text from Ludwig since their date had ended almost 6 hours ago.

They'd not gone this long without texting since they'd exchanged numbers. It was a little worrying, but Feliciano didn't want to text first.

Since their talk he'd looked through several baby name sites, he'd found himself gravitating towards the boys names as he'd expected, but none of them seemed to fit him, every now and then he'd see one that he liked and say to himself, "Hi, my name's Luca," or "Harry" or "Georgio," but nothing seemed to feel right.

He let out a small sigh as he looked at page 12 of the third online baby name dictionary he'd found and scrolled around three quarters of the way down, checking off each name with a shake of his head.

His eyes widened slightly, his lips parting at the sight of the name Feliciano. That was perfect. It was the male version of his birth name how had he not thought of it?

"Hi," he said quietly to himself, "My name is Feliciano."

A wide smile filled his face, it fit so well, it seemed so perfect, "Feliciano," he repeated to himself, drawing out the word in his mouth, snapping it, almost singing it. He let out a small chuckle, his insides squirming through happiness.

He needed to tell someone. He pulled out his phone and began to type a message to Ludwig, he after all was the only person he'd told about all this so far.

It seemed easier to talk to him about it, maybe it was because he was a new person or… he wasn't sure.

'Feliciano, that's my new name!'

Feliciano smiled as he sent the message, laying on the bed on his stomach and throwing his feet up behind him, using his pillow to prop up his chin as he waited for Ludwig's reply, looking up the name's meaning.

Feliciano giggled softly, typing another message out 'It means happy! Isn't that perfect!'

He smiled at the word, letting out a small sigh and saying it to himself again. He felt so happy.

He jolted slightly as his phone began to buzz in his hand and Ludwig's name flash on the screen.

He stuttered slightly as he answered: He'd never actually spoken to Ludwig over the phone, they'd only texted or talked in person before now.

"H-hello?" he said with a soft smile.

"Hello Feliciano," Ludwig purred down the phone, the tone of voice that he seemed to only use on him. "I like the name, you're right it is perfect."

Feliciano smiled widely at the sound of the name said by another person, being called the name that fit him so well. It felt so good, it made him feel so warm.

"It is," he cooed softly, "I love it so much…"

"You sound very happy Feliciano," Ludwig said happily, as if Feliciano's own euphoria was affecting him as well.

He nodded to himself, putting the phone on speaker and placing it on one of his cushions, smiling at it intently, "I am very happy."

Ludwig let out a small chuckle, staying silent for a moment before letting out a small sigh, "I'm happy you're happy Feliciano," he said softly.

Feliciano felt himself blushing again, the warmth in his chest growing each time Ludwig said his name.

"I like my name," he said softly, feeling his face grow hot, "It sounds so nice."

"Well I want you to be happy," Ludwig said softly, "You like when I say your name, Feliciano?"

Feliciano nodded, feeling tears begin to prick his eyes, he smiled, thankful Ludwig couldn't see as he wiped his eyes, "Yeah," he said weakly, his voice cracking a little.

"Are you crying?" Ludwig said, sounding a little shocked, "Have I upset you?"

"No," he almost whimpered, feeling his throat tighten.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I can stop if you want," Ludwig pleaded.

"No," Feliciano said shortly, shaking his head, "I like it, I-I'm just happy Ludwig."

He lay on his stomach, staring at the phone as Ludwig talked. "Well I'm glad you're happy Feliciano, but I don't want you crying."

Feliciano forced a chuckle, "I'm fine Ludwig, I'm just so happy. Feliciano is such a perfect name."

**Please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you don't mind coming along with me today," Feliciano said quietly as they got out of the car, smiling softly at the older man and reaching out to hold his hand as they walked towards the shopping centre.

He thought it would be a good idea to bring a guy with him on this expedition, just to help him out, make him feel less self-conscious, give him someone to hide behind in case things did begin to go awry.

"I don't mind," Ludwig said with a smile, "I like shopping, I can help you pick things out. Have you ever gone shopping for masculine clothes before?"

Feliciano shook his head, still feeling a little mousey "No," he said quietly before forcing his smile a little wider, "I wanted to save up my wages and come on a proper trip."

"I thought you were unemployed?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano had explained him at the gallery that he'd just left, and that's why his painting was on display.

He shook his head, "No I'm not, I have a job at a new company that organises artwork being moved, I mean, I know I won't get to be around the art anymore which is sad, but it's a higher up job and I get paid more, and if I work really hard I could be a curator one day."

Ludwig nodded along as he rambled on about his new job, "And you want to be a curator Feliciano?"

Feliciano felt himself blush at the sound of his name, after almost a week it was still felt almost like a shock when he heard it. He glanced at him and nodded, "Si I do, more than anything. I'm not good enough to be in a museum myself yet, and I _love_ all the old pieces and if I work at a museum I get to study them for my job," he shook his head, letting out a small sigh, "It would be so amazing."

"Then I hope it works out for you," Ludwig said, still smiling softly.

They walked into the shop and Ludwig let Feliciano browse the clothes, following and observing him but not saying anything unless the smaller man prompted him.

Soon enough Feliciano had a small pile of clothes.

"You need to try them on first," Ludwig prompted him, he nodded and smiled, taking Ludwig's hand and leading him towards the dressing room, he was surprised by how well the trip had gone, by how few weird looks he'd gotten, though he supposed it was possible that everyone who'd seen them had thought Feliciano was picking out clothes for Ludwig.

Feliciano suddenly felt timid as he shut himself in one cubicles, letting out a soft exhale as he began to change, he felt himself shake slightly as he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked so…

He let out a small sob, smiling as he sat on the bench, he wiped his eyes, looking at himself in the mirror.

He looked amazing.

He jolted as he heard a knock at the door, Ludwig's voice coming muffled through it.

"Feliciano are you ok?" he asked softly, Feliciano could hear soft scratching against the door which meant Ludwig had pressed himself up the door, he felt his smile grow slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said shakily, wiping his eyes and stepping forward to open the door, letting out a tiny sob as Ludwig looked him up and down.

"Y-you look great," he stuttered, reaching out to rub his arm.

Feliciano nodded, smiling and wiping his eyes again, "I know, I look so pretty," he squeaked.

Ludwig nodded, "Yeah you do," he let out a soft chuckle, "Do you want to try the rest on?"

Feliciano shook his head, "No I got everything the same size, if I don't like it I'll just bring it back."

"Ok," Ludwig cooed, "Do you want to wear these out?"

Feliciano nodded again, picking up the rest of his clothes and taking Ludwig's hand. As nice as it was having him here it felt almost like he was a child out shopping with his father, a small part of him wished he'd had the courage to come on his own.

He used his card to pay and watched as the woman bagged his new clothes, he'd overspent a little but he could live with eating only pasta for a week or so.

He was getting more strange looks now, and he couldn't help feeling a little shy as he felt eyes pin on him.

It was no problem, he told himself, they were just admiring him, he had nothing to worry about.

He forced the smile to stay on his face until he sat down in the car, still shaking slightly.

"Are you ok?" Ludwig asked, his voice filled with concern.

Feliciano nodded, "Yeah," he said, trying to sound cheery, "Just, people were staring at me."

"Of course they were," Ludwig said with a soft, genuine smile, "You look amazing."

**Please leave a review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start I want to address this comment, coz I ****_really_**** wanted to reply to it:**

**AwesomeOne: Yeah I forgot to log in ... As much as I love this Idea I find it very unrealistic..  
>Feliciano or Feliciana is trying to be a guy (that cool) expect I find it very Hard that Ludwig would be okay with . Since he was in love with a girl who then just decide to be a guy one day. I love the dialogue between the two but I do find it real hard of believe that he would be okay unless he was secretly wanted Italy to be a guy from the start . Which I guess is okay.. Sorry to be the BuzzKill here .<br>Anyway I love the Relationship between the character like this Sibling bond between Elizabeth and Felicaino . It really cute . Your grammar is awesome . Anyway Keep up the good work**

**-Ludwig and Feliciano are not going out yet, they've been on one date, and Feliciano isn't fully out as trans yet. On top of that, most of what I write on this subject are based on my personal experiences: most of my friends have been accepting, and my boyfriend of 5 years was actually the one to suggest I change my name and he helped me decide on a name, and I can assure you no he didn't know I was a guy when we started going out, so no, it's not at all unrealistic for someone who loves you to be ok with you coming out as transgender.  
>I also have problems with the way you're worded your comment: Feliciano isn't trying to be a guy, or deciding to be one, he is realising that he is one. I know this might sound nit-picky to you but wording it like that is kinda insulting.<strong>

Elizabeth knocked on Feliciano's door, waiting for Feliciano to welcome her in before opening the door.

Feliciano smiled at her from the bed where he sat with his laptop, "Hi," he said cheerily.

She smiled as she walked over, sitting on the bed. "So, is Ludwig still coming over today?"

Feliciano nodded happily, closing his laptop and putting it on the bedside tablet. "Si, he'll be here in about half an hour, I cleaned and everything."

"So," she cooed, her voice soft and song like, "Is it bad?"

He frowned softly, feeling a slight barrier raise inside himself, she couldn't possibly know what was going on. "Is what bad?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You're bringing a boy home to meet us, you've never done that before."

"Oh," he swallowed hard, glancing down, "No, I mean…" he cleared his throat, he'd not considered a conversation like this happening. He forced a small chuckle, "We've only been on one date Elizabeth."

"Well it must have been a good one," she said with a smirk.

Feliciano huffed, "Elizabeth," he said playfully, "No, he's just my friend."

Elizabeth huffed softly, still smiling slyly, "Feliciana, everyone knows boys and girls can't just be friends."

Feliciano frowned at her, a slight anger rising in him, "Who are you to talk? _All_ of your friends are guys."

She nodded, "Yeah, but I went out with most of them at some point."

"…You shouldn't say things like that," he said weakly.

The woman chuckled and gave his arm a playful shove, "I'm just teasing Feli. So he's really just a friend?"

He shrugged, trying to keep eye contact, "Well, at the moment, yeah."

Truly he wasn't sure when he was to Ludwig. They'd been on a date and Feliciano really liked him, but he wasn't sure how Ludwig would feel dating someone… like him, someone so unsure of themselves, someone who wasn't comfortable in their own skin.

He cleared his throat and got to his feet, stretching slightly, "Uh, I should probably get changed. Can you tell me when Ludwig's here please?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Uh, ok, you're not going to let him in yourself?"

Feliciano frowned softly, "You know him already Elizabeth, you're the one who introduced us."

Why was Elizabeth acting so weird? If anything Feliciano should be the one acting weird.

He had the whole afternoon planned out; after Elizabeth announced that Ludwig had arrived he'd emerge from the room wearing some of the masculine clothing he'd picked out, and he'd announce that he'd prefer to be called Feliciano.

It was going to be so much better with Ludwig there, helping to explain what was going on.

Though, if Feliciano was to be honest with himself, this went a lot deeper than just names and clothing, he'd noticed himself becoming irritated whenever someone referred to him as a girl… he wasn't sure if he'd only just began to feel it, or if he'd just began to notice it.

He wasn't sure, but he wanted to get this out of the way. The first step of many, maybe.

As he finished dressing someone knocked on his door, Feliciano smiled as he heard Roderich's voice.

"Feli, Ludwig's here," he said sharply, "You know you're being very rude by keeping him waiting for you."

"Sorry," he called through the door, pulling his hoodie over his head and walking out, smiling at the older man as he walked out quickly and into the livingroom, finding Ludwig sitting there.

They smiled at the sight of each other, Feliciano walked up to him and sat at his side on the sofa. "Hi," he said softly, hearing his voice quiver.

"Hi," Ludwig replied, "Are you ok? You're ready?"

Feliciano nodded, letting out a small breath. "Uh, guys?" he said loudly, trying not to sound timid, "I need to tell you something."

The two filed in, Elizabeth smiling softly at him. "We thought you would have wanted some time to yourself."

Feliciano shook his head, standing, hoping it would help him feel more confident, smiling weakly as Ludwig lifted himself to stand next to him.

"Uh, I had something to tell you two, actually, uh, it's a bit weird though, I think." He cleared his throat, digging his nails into his palms and forcing himself to speak, "I don't want you to call me Feliciana anymore, I want you to call me Feliciano."

The pair frowned at him, Elizabeth being the first to speak up. "Why would you want that..?"

"She just doesn't feel comfortable with her name," Ludwig tried to explain.

"What?" Elizabeth frowned, "But Feliciana is such a lovely name."

Feliciano frowned, "I just don't like it. It doesn't feel right."

"It doesn't feel right?" Roderich echoed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, letting out a soft his as he said "Kids…"

Feliciano felt a strange tension rise in his chest, he felt like he was going to cry. He felt himself jump as something touched his arm, he looked down to Ludwig's hand on him. He swallowed hard, looking up at Roderich.

"You don't have to like my decision, but, can you do it anyway?" he felt his voice faltering slightly, "Please?"

**Please leave a review.**

**Sorry about the comment at the beginning but I just felt that I had to say something.**


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano walked into his room, his breath hitching slightly, he wiped his eyes even though there were no tears there yet. He could feel them coming. He should never have opened his mouth. He'd expected them to be shocked but the barrage of questions had been too much, he'd had to excuse himself.

He looked at himself in his bedroom mirror and felt a small sob fill his chest, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes, he could picture in his head how he wanted to look when he wore these clothes, but when he opened his eyes he saw the opposite of that.

He didn't understand this change, he'd been ok with his body until now… He'd never liked his body, but he found himself hating it more now a days.

He sat on the bed, closing his eyes again and letting out a sigh. His eyes snapped open a few seconds later as he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" he said weakly, wiping his eyes.

"It's me," Elizabeth's voice came through the wood. "...Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said back.

Elizabeth tried the door, frowning to find it locked from the inside. "Feliciana, please come out, we didn't mean to upset you, this is just a bit of a shock for us."

Feliciano bit his lip, frowning softly; she hadn't even called him the right name.

"Ludwig is downstairs by himself Feli," Elizabeth said sternly, "It's rude to leave your guest."

"Then tell him to come up here!" Feliciano snapped.

The woman didn't reply, didn't knock or try the door again, so Feliciano guessed she'd walked off.

He didn't like shouting at her, he didn't like being angry, he hated it. But at that moment he hated her, he hated both of them, he wanted them to just say 'ok we'll call you by your new name, no questions asked', why couldn't it have been like that? Why did they have to question him and call him weird?

There was another knock on the door, Feliciano's teeth grit at the noise. "What?" he snapped throuh grited teeth.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig said quietly through the door, "Can I come in?"

Feliciano jumped up from the bed, unlocking the door and opening it, pulling Ludwig into a hug, feeling tears start to fall down his face, "Ludwig," he squeaked.

Ludwig hugged him back, stroking his back slightly and walking him into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You know they do accept you Feli," Ludwig said quietly, "It's just going to take a little while before they understand."

"But you understood straight away," Feliciano whined in protest, nuzzling against him.

Ludwig shook his head, "Yes, but that's because I know what transgender is. I have other friends who've been through what you're going through."

Feliciano pulled away slightly, looking up at him, "You do?" he frowned softly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would be better for you to work it out by yourself. I don't want to push anything on you Feliciano."

Feliciano chuckled softly, wiping his eyes and smiling up at him. He moved away to sit on the bed, "...Who do you know? Could I talk to them..?"

Ludwig shrugged, "I don't know, I suppose you could, I'd have to ask first." he rubbed feli's arm, "I'll ask them and give them your number."

Feliciano nodded feverantly, "Si, si, please Ludwig, I will love you forever if you do that."

Ludwig paused for a moment, a soft blush coming to his face, he cleared his throa and shifted slightly, "Just a thankyou would do, Feli."

Feliciano smirked, "What's the matter Ludwig? Don't you want me to love you?" he let out a soft chuckle, looking up at him.

"Well I," Ludwig forced a tight lipped smile, "Of course I do Feliciano, but we've only been on one date."

Feliciano chuckled again, reaching over to nudge Ludwig's arm, "It was a joke you know Lud, you don't have to take everything so seriously."

Lovino nodded, diverting his eyes slightly, "Yeah, I know, sorry."

Feliciano reached out to take his hand, "I do really like you though ludwig, you're so nice to me."

"I'm just treating you like you deserve to be treated Feli," he said quietly.

He smiled and lifted himself off the bed, pulling Ludwig down into a kiss, his eyes closing for a moment before he pulled away. "...Do you want to go back downstairs?" he asked quietly.

Ludwig exhaled softly and nodded, "Ok, if you want to come back up later then that's ok."

"Yeah ok," Feliciano said, nodding softly as he climbed off the bed. "Thank you Ludwig."

**Please leave a review**


	7. Chapter 7

**The chapter after this is actually gunna be hilarious just saying xD**

Feliciano inhaled softly as he walked down the street with Ludwig, walking to the taller boy's home. Feliciano was so looking forward to seeing where it was he lived.

He loved walking with Ludwig but he felt so out of place. Ludwig deserved to be walking next to a gorgeous blonde girl, wearing a pink summer dress or something. What did he get? A… Feliciano didn't feel confident enough to call himself either a boy or a girl. A _person_ who wore a baggy hoodie and jeans, hunched over to hide their breasts. Ludwig shouldn't be seen with someone like that.

Feliciano could feel his hands tensing into fists every time someone passed them. He could feel the occasional icy stare, or someone looking him up and down to try and determine his gender.

Ludwig glanced down at him, lifting his hand to rub Feli's arm, able to tell how uneasy he was. "It's ok Feliciano," he purred, smiling, "We're almost there."

"I'm fine," Feliciano said, trying to sound calm. He forced a chuckle, "I don't know why I feel so worried, I never felt this bad before…"

Ludwig let out a small sigh, looking down at him with a comforting smile on his face, "Well, maybe before you felt like it didn't matter what people thought, because they werent seeing the real you, but now they are so you feel more vulnerable."

Feliciano nodded slowly, thinking it over in his head.

It was true, really, he'd always been able to laugh at people who thought he acted strange, but it felt different now.

He felt himself recoil slightly as a tall man and his friend passed, feeling his eyes bore into him as they passed. He heard a small chuckle from them.

"You can guess who wears the pants in that relationship."

Felciiano's head flicked round to them, his mouth hanging open slightly, "What?" he said under his breath.

The two continued on, not paying attention to him, not that he'd spoken loud enough for them to hear anway.

He tugged on Ludwig's sleeve, looking between him and the men who'd passed, "What did they say Ludwig?" he said ouder, the men only now turning their heads.

Ludwig let out a small huff, turning his head to look at them breifly, "It doesn't matter Feli, you don't want to get in a fight or something…"

Feliciano shook his head, "No I wanna know what they said." He took a few steps towards them, "What did you say?"

The tall man chuckled, shaking his head, "Nothing, it was nothing," he waved his hand dismissively, beginning to walk off again.

Feliciano watched them walk off, blinking rapidly as tears pricked his eyes, he turned back to look at Ludwig, "They were making fun of me…" he said weakly.

Ludwig forced a smile, "They were saying you looked manly…"

Feliciano shook his head, "No, they were saying I looked like a masculine _woman_."

Ludwig smiled softly, stepping towards him, "Well, aren't you?"

Feliciano frowned, looking down before shaking his head, "...No," he said weakly.

"Well then what are you?" Ludwig said goadingly.

"I'm…" Feliciano paused, starting to feel tears come down his face, "I'm… I'm a guy," he said quietly. "I think I'm a guy Ludwig… Not just a girl that likes guys clothes and has a guys name, I'm actually a guy."

Ludwig smiled at him, moving to wipe the tears from Feli's eyes. "So... would you like me to call you masculine pronouns?"

"What do you mean?"

"Call you he and him instead of she," Ludwig said to clarify.

Feliciano smiled weakly, wiping his eyes and giving a small nod. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Ludwig let out a soft chuckle, "You know I think you'll like talking to Feliks, he'll be able to help you quite a lot i think."

"Is that your transgender friend?" Feli asked quietly, letting out a soft chuckle, "Another Feli?"

Ludwig chuckled and nodded, "Ja. He doesn't like being called Feli though. He's coming over tomorrow, do you want to come over and meet him?"

Feliciano smiled and nodded, "I'd love that Ludwig, thank you so much." he pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for helping so much… I-I don't know what I'd be doing if it wasn't for you, I'd feel so lost."

"It's ok," Ludwig cooed, "You don't have to keep thanking me, I like helping you."

Feliciano reached out to take Ludwig's hand, smiling softly to himself as they walked side by side. "I'm a man," he said softly to himself.

"Yeah," Ludwig said softly, "A very handsome man too." He looked down at him as they walked down the alley towards Ludwig's house. "Are you going to be ok going home on your own? My brother can drive you if you want."

Feliciano chewed his lip, looking back down the path, he let out a small huff, "I think I'd like that, actually," he forced a smile, "Not that I'm scared or anything I-I'm… it's just."

Ludwig shook his head, "You don't have to explain Feliciano, it's fine." He smiled down at him as they reached his door, he pulled out his keys and opened the door. "Gil?" he said loudly as they walked in, "I'm home."

Feliciano looked round as he walked into the small house, feeling himself smile slightly. It was so lovely, it was bright and modern, there were so many strange pieces of art hanging on the walls.

He felt himself smile as he saw Gil appear from the kitchen.

"Hey Feliciano," he said softly, "You look nice."

Feli felt himself blush and smile weakly.

Ludwig let out a small huff, looking down at him and biting the inside of his lip, "Uh, I told Gilbert, I hope you don't mind."

Feliciano shook his head, "No," he squeaked, "It's nice, I'm just not used to it yet."

Gilbert let out a chuckle, "You'll get used to it soon Feliciano don't worry." He took a few steps back towards the kitchen, "Do you want a coffee or something?"

Feliciano smiled widely, feeling his chest glow, "Si, please, Gilbert, that sounds great."

**Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Feliciano smiled as they climbed the stairs to Ludwig's room, Feliks was apparently running late and Ludwig said he wanted some time alone. Feli was almost giggling, his smiled splitting his face, he was so looking forward to meeting another transgender person, hearing first hand what it was and having himself validated.

He let out a small sigh as Ludwig opened the door to his room, it was massive, practically the whole roof space had been converted into his room.

"Wow it's lovely," he said, looking around the pale blue and cream room, bed linen that matched the curtains, it was so well decorated and not a thing was out of place.

His eyes were drawn to the only thing of real colour in the room, and immediately his smile drooped a little. A gay flag hung in the window, covering the top corner of the frosted glass.

He felt an odd sick feeling fill him, "You're gay?" he said weakly.

Ludwig looked up at him as he put some cushions down to use as seats, "Oh, yeah."

Feliciano felt his stomach tighten and his breath start to constrict, "Oh.. uh," he swallowed hard, "Ok."

"Are you ok?" Ludwig asked instantly, straightening himself up.

Feliciano felt a weight on him, he felt so dumb, god why had he kissed him? That was so stupid, he should have known he wouldn't really be interested. "I-I just thought… I thought we.." he felt his voice weaken, "Had something."

Ludwig smiled, "We do, Feli… What's wrong?"

"But you're, I mean... I'm," he gestured to himself.

Ludwig smirked, crossing his arms, "You're a man, aren't you Feli?" he asked softly.

Feliciano nodded, "S-si, I am, I mean, I…"

"You are a man," Ludwig confirmed, "And I do like you, very much." He took a step towards him, placing his hand on Feliciano's hip and giving his forehead a soft kiss, closing his eyes for a moment as he did so.

Feliciano blushed, letting out a weak giggle after a moment, "...I like you very much too Ludwig," he said quietly, smiling and looking up at him. After a moment he lifted himself up onto his toes, giving Ludwig a soft kiss on the lips, a soft hum leaving him as he felt Ludwig's other hand place on his hip.

He let out a soft exhale as he pulled away, "...What about before I was a guy?"

"I didn't really know you when you weren't a guy…" Ludwig smiled softly, "And really, you've always been a guy you just didn't know it."

"Yeah…" Feliciano nodded, "I like the sound of that better."

He let out another soft exhale as he felt Ludwig's hands leave his hips, the man moving across the room to gather some things, tidying up the already tidy room.

Feliciano made his way to the small group of cushions Ludwig had laid out, sitting on one of them and silently watching the German boy go about his business.

Usually he felt so nervous around people, anyone, even Elizabeth, he'd start talking and not be able to stop, but with Ludwig it was different, he didn't feel like he needed to fill the silence.

He remembered his grandfather telling him that people who talked all the time were withholding a lot of secrets. He must not have any secrets anymore.

He looked up as the door to the room opened, Gilbert poking his head in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything you two, but Feliks is here."

Ludwig looked up from his desk, giving a small nod, "Ok Gil."

Gilbert's head retracted and the door, a blond haired boy walking in a few moments later, who Feliciano assumed to be Feliks.

"Hey," the boy cooed, walking up to Ludwig and squeezed him into a hug.

"Hey," Ludwig said in return, bearly returning the hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good," the boy cooed, spinning on the spot to see Feliciano, "You must be Feli."

Feliciano nodded, feeling himself shy away slightly, there was something about this guy that unnerved him a little. And Feli couldn't help noticing that he was wearing a skirt, an oddly short one, he could barely keep his eyes off it.

Feliks looked him up and down, taking off the cream backpack he'd been wearing. "I thought I'd take the liberty of bringing this," he pulled out a weird looking shirt thing, a bright smile on his face, "It's a binder, to hide your chest. It's my old one and I just haven't gotten around to throwing it out yet, I thought you might want it."

He watched as Feli took it, frowning softly, "A binder?" he asked under his breath. He'd looked binders up online but he'd not had the courage to buy one for himself.

"Go and try it on," Feliks urged, giving Feli's arm a nudge.

Feliciano looked over at Ludwig, his expression slightly vacant.

"Over there," Ludwig said, pointing to a screen in the corner, "You can change and we won't see you."

With a nod Feliciano made his way behind the screen, chewing his lip nervously as he pulled off his hoodie and tshirt, undoing his bra and staring at the binder, trying to figure out how to put it on, he bit his lip hard as he pulled it over his head and did up the velcro clasp.

His eyes widened as he looked over at his mirror, his mouth dropping open, "Mio Dio!" he almost yelled, his hand slapping to his mouth as his jaw dropped.

A small ring of laughter came from the other side of the screen.

"You like it?" Feliks' voice said, partially distorted by giggles. "It's good right?"

Feliciano nodded, forgetting that Feliks couldn't see, he couldn't will himself to speak. He pulled his shirt back on, continuing to stare at his chest in the mirror, it was like they were never there, it was amazing.

"Feli are you ok?" Ludwig asked softly from the other side of the room.

"Y-yeah," Feliciano mumbled, his voice cracking as tears came to his eyes.

He heard Feliks laugh softly, "Aw he's crying. Come out and show us Feliciano," he ordered.

Feliciano nodded to himself, taking another look in the mirror before pulling the screen back. He smiled widely, looking between Ludwig and Feliks, they stared back for a moment, looking Feliciano up and down.

Ludwig let out a small noise, a cross between a huff and a chuckle, shaking his head and holding his arms out slightly, "You look wonderful Feliciano," he said, smiling. He walked up to the smaller boy and took his hands, "You look wonderful."

Feliciano let out a small sob, looking down at himself, "I-I know," he chuckled, "I look so good," he patted his chest, "I can barely see them."

"Yeah I think Lud has a bigger chest than you now," Feliks said with a chuckle, getting up and walking to them, "You need to adjust yourself though." He pushed his hand down Feliciano's shirt to move the binder slightly, Feli let out a small breath, a slight discomfort leaving him that he hadn't realised had been there.

"Thanks," he said quietly, tugging softly at his shirt as the boy moved his hand away. He smiled softly, smoothing down his shirt, "I look really good don't I?" he giggled.

Feliks and Ludwig nodded, the German boy giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"Now we just have to do something about your face," Feliks said, Feliciano frowning instantly. Feliks chuckled, "I mean like contouring and stuff, you have a girly face, make up can fix that," he gestured to his own face, "See?"

"Makeup?" Feliciano said, a soft frown on his face.

Feliks chuckled, "Yeah, basically."

Feliciano bit his lip, "I don't know, that's kind of… I don't want to wear makeup or skirts or anything, I want to be a man, like an actual man."

He felt the air around him still. Ludwig cleared his throat, "Feli…" he said softly.

Feliks crossed his arms, frowning, "Do you have a problem with the way I dress..?" he asked softly, "That comment sounded kinda charged… You do know I'm an actual man, right?"

Feliciano took a small step back, stuttering slightly, "I-I just I uh… you're wearing a skirt and… well, I don't want to be rude…"

Feliks huffed and shook his head, "Wow… Lud you sure can pick 'em."

Ludwig frowned, "Feliks, he just… he doesn't get it yet ok? He didn't even know what transgender was until like three weeks ago."

Feliks smirked, "You always gotta be a fucking mother hen don't you Lug," he chuckled, "It's cute… But like, you've got to educate your new friends so they don't say anything stupid."

"I didn't mean to say anything stupid," Feliciano said quietly, crossing his arms, his face turning red.

Feliks scoffed, "Well you kinda did."

"Feliciano," Ludwig said calmly, reaching out to put his hand on Feli's arm, "Just because Feliks is wearing a skirt doesn't mean he's any less of a man, clothing doesn't have gender, if he wore a lobster costume that wouldn't make him a lobster."

Feliciano nodded, "Oh, ok," he looked over at Feliks, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't upset you or something. This is just… it's kind of weird to me."

Feliks chuckled, "Well you better get used to it quick, if you think I'm strange you're going to be blown away by Lud's other friends."

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, "What? You have other friends who are like this?"

Ludwig chuckled softly, "You'll see Feli. I promise you'll like them."

**Please leave a review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I've got a cute idea for the next chapter of this**

Feliciano sighed softly as he lay back on his bed, staring at the door, he needed a drink but he didn't want to leave the room, Elizabeth and Roderich were cooking in the kitchen, and he didn't feel comfortable enough within himself to go out, he didn't want them to speak to him, he knew they probably wouldn't say anything insulting or mean, but he didn't know if it was worth the risk.

If he were with Ludwig he wouldn't feel so bad, he'd be ok with leaving the room, he'd be more able to withstand anything they might say.

He felt so alone without him, like it was him against the world, like there was a constant threat of attack.

He sat up and pulled out his phone, checking to see if Ludwig had texted him, he hadn't.

He was so thirsty, and hungry now he thought about it.

He held his phone tight in his hand and forced himself to get up, taking a moment to adjust his binder, hoping against hope that they wouldn't mention it.

Slowly he opened his door, walking quietly through the hall and down the stairs, making his way tentatively to the kitchen.

He opened the door, keeping his head down and walking to the sink.

"Feli," Elizabeth cooed from the stove.

Feliciano felt himself bite the inside of his cheek at the name; he knew exactly why she'd started calling him 'Feli' instead of Feliciano or Feliciana. She didn't want to offend him but didn't want to validate him.

He let out a soft sigh, turning his head to smile at her, "Yeah?" he said sweetly.

"We're almost done cooking, do you want some?"

Feliciano glanced at the food; it smelt amazing and he was hungry, he swallowed hard, still smiling a fake smile, "Sure," he said happily, "That sounds great."

"Gilbert's coming over soon, why don't you get dressed into something nice?"

Feliciano paused for a moment, he had nothing nice, all his clothes were casual other than one shirt he'd bought for work, and that was in the wash. "I don't have anything…"

Elizabeth smiled and patted his arm, "Don't be silly, you have loads of dresses and stuff you could wear."

Feliciano frowned, he shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip softly, the urge to correct her overwhelming him. "I don't wear dresses anymore Elizabeth," he said, louder than he meant to.

She straightened herself, frowning slightly, "Well it's either you wear something nice or you go upstairs."

"But Gilbert's seen me wearing this stuff before, I don't get it, why do I have to wear a dress?"

Elizabeth let out a huff, "We're going to be dressed up, Gilbert's going to be wearing a suit, do you have any idea how hard it was to get him to agree to wear a suit?"

Feliciano frowned, glancing down at his feet, "I'll just have my food upstairs then," he said quietly.

"Well, if you change your mind you're welcome to come down."

Feliciano blinked back tears, walking quickly past her and heading to his room, closing the door and locking it.

He seemed to spend most of his time up here now, it wasn't that anyone made comments about him being trans but… He knew they thought them. Even now Elizabeth and Roderich were probably talking about how he should get over himself and wear a dress, but he didn't want to, the thought of wearing a dress hurt him, he'd not worn any female clothing for a week, since he got his binder, and he wouldn't start again now.

He sat on his bed, sighing and pulling his laptop to him, he got up tumblr and began to scroll, hoping pictures of pretty men and puppies would make him feel better.

He wanted to speak to Ludwig, but he felt like lately all he'd done was moan to him, he didn't want to call him every time he felt bad. He wasn't even sure he'd be in, he looked at his phone, checking his messages, the last message Ludwig had sent him was 30 minutes ago. Why had he stopped talking?

He sighed, returning to tumblr and trying to clear his mind.

A few minutes later he heard the front door to the house open, his head perking up at the sound of Gilbert's voice, being greeted by Elizabeth.

Her tone changed slightly, and Feli felt himself smile at the sound of another voice, he moved to his door and opened it, listening to the conversation downstairs.

"I'm afraid I might not have made enough for you too Ludwig," he heard Elizabeth's voice say apologetically.

"That's ok," he heard Ludwig say, "I just wanted to come and see Feliciano, I'm not really hungry anyway."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, relieved, "she-uh… _he's_ upstairs, and in a bad mood I think," she chuckled softly.

Feliciano stepped back, closing the door and staring at it, smiling to himself as he heard Ludwig's large form move up the stairs.

His smile widened as he heard a knock on the door, opening it with a smile and seeing Ludwig looking down at him, wearing a gorgeous, well fitting black suit.

"Feliciano," Ludwig purred, stepping into the room, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Feliciano cooed, lifting himself up to kiss him, closing his eyes and letting out a soft hum. "You look nice. How are you?"

"Good," Ludwig said, moving his hand to Feli's hip, "What about you? Elizabeth said you were upset about something."

Feliciano sighed softly and pulled away, glancing down, "I'm upset with her." He sat on the bed, "She's saying I'm not allowed downstairs unless I wear something nice, and I don't have any nice clothes anymore."

Ludwig frowned, walking into the room and standing in front of the bed, "Well it's ok, we can spend the whole evening up here together."

Feliciano smiled softly, "I'd love that, come and sit with me."

The larger man complied, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm round his shoulders, letting him lean into his chest.

Feliciano closed his eyes and exhaled softly, listening to his heartbeat and hugging him softly, "I missed you," he said again.

"Four days is too long," Ludwig replied. He felt Feliciano's hand press on his chest, urging him to lay back on the bed, he smiled weakly, "What are you doing Feli?" he asked quietly.

"I just want to lay with you a little bit, per favore. I need to calm down."

He nodded, wrapping his hand around him and pulling him closer, letting him run his hand over his chest, resting his head against his chest, hoping that the soft beat would make him feel better, let him know someone was here for him.

**Please leave a review **


	10. Chapter 10

Feliciano inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes, he must have drifted off, he lifted his head slightly to see Ludwig looking down at him, his phone in his hand, "Hi," he said softly his voice cracking, "I think I fell asleep…"

Ludwig nodded, "You did," he put down his phone, "Only for about 15 minutes."

Feliciano glanced at Ludwig's phone, "Did you take a picture of me?" he asked with a weak smile.

Ludwig nodded again, "Just one," he picked up his phone and held it out. Feliciano blushed at the photo of him, his mouth open slightly, if he didn't know it was him he were looking at he'd say it were sweet. "I made it my phone background," Ludwig said softly. He let out a small breath and shook his head, lifting himself slightly on the bed, "Do you feel better?"

Feliciano felt his smile drop slightly as the realisation of what had happened earlier in the day hit him. He cleared his throat and nodded weakly, "Yeah, I do a bit," he bit his lip, sitting up and crossing his arms and legs, looking Ludwig up and down, the man lying on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He looked so good, Feliciano could only dream of looking that good in a suit. "I'm kind of hungry."

Ludwig frowned, "Do you want me to go downstairs and get you something?"

Feliciano smiled and nodded, "Yes please," he shifted on the bed and watched Ludwig get up, rocking slightly as Ludwig walked to the door.

"Do you want anything specific?"

"Just, everything, please, I'm so hungry Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled and walked towards the stairs, closing Feliciano's door before walking down the hall. He could hear chatting and laughter as he descended, a soft smile coming to his face as he prepared himself to politely rebuff their inevitable invitation to eat with them.

He walked into the kitchen and began to gather some of the freshly cooked food, inhaling deeply and biting his lip slightly at the pleasant smells.

"Oh Ludwig," he heard Elizabeth call from the adjoining room, glancing in, holding the plate in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting myself and Feliciano some food," Ludwig stated, being careful to sound confident.

The woman frowned softly, "Oh, we don't allow food upstairs," she explained, smiling tight lipped.

"Not since the great soup spillage of 2011," Roderich added, letting out a small drunken chuckle, Gilbert laughing loudly in turn. "You can still see the stains."

Ludwig frowned, "...But Feliciano is hungry," he attempted to explain.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Then they'll have to get dressed and come down," she said calmly, her tone almost condescending.

Ludwig felt his temper rising, his heart beating in his throat, "Feliciano prefers to be referred to as 'he', not 'they'," he said softly.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, holding her hand to her mouth, "Of course, I'm sorry… But my point still stands."

Ludwig exhaled through his nose, shaking his head and putting the plate down in the kitchen, his frown so deep that his head was beginning to ache, his pulse pounding in his ears.

He walked upstairs and opened Feliciano's door. The boy's eyes searched him for a moment before his smile dropped.

"You didn't bring anything," he said softly, sitting back on the bed, waiting for an explanation.

Ludwig shook his head, walking into the room. "She won't let me bring you anything, she says food isn't allowed upstairs. Roderich said it was because of some soup thing?"

Feliciano huffed, "They're never going to let that go, it was one time and it was an accident." he huffed, curling up on the bed, "...I'm really hungry."

"She said we've got to go down, and you've got to be dressed up."

Feliciano let out a whine, "It's like they're trying to smoke me out, but they're using food… This isn't fair."

Ludwig chewed his lip, glancing over at the open wardrobe, frowning softly at the sight of the dresses inside. "You need to get rid of your dresses Feli," he said softly, "She can't make you wear them if you don't have them."

"She shouldn't make me wear them anyway, she shouldn't make a boy wear a dress."

Ludwig felt a weak smile come to his face, "Uh, Feliciano," he said weakly, "I think I might have an idea."

Feliciano cocked his head, "What idea's that…?" he asked softly. He frowned as he watched Ludwig walk towards the wardrobe and start pulling out dresses, "... What are you doing..?"

His frown deepened as Ludwig held a dress against himself, "Ludwig what are you doing..?" he asked, his tone dropping slightly.

"Well, if Elizabeth is so insistent on seeing a man in a dress today then it should be me, i'm more comfortable in a dress than you."

Feliciano blushed, biting his lip to stop himself giggling, "That's funny Ludwig…" His eyes widened as Ludwig began to undress, throwing his jacket and shirt onto the bed, "Whoa, you're serious?" he said high pitched.

"Of course," Ludwig stated as he undid his belt, breathing deep to hide his embarrassment at undressing in front of another person, "Put my suit on," he instructed.

Feliciano swallowed hard, "Uh," he picked up the shirt, it was easily two sizes too big for him, probably more.

Slowly he pulled off his hoodie and tshirt, biting his lip as he glanced up at Ludwig, watching the man remove his trousers, looking his almost naked body up and down for once glad he was not biologically male.

Ludwig turned his head, feeling Feliciano's eyes boring into him, "Feli," he said softly, "Put my shirt on."

He watched the younger man for a moment before turning away and pulling another dress off the rail. He hummed softly, it was a stretchy pink material with flowers at the hem and a pinched elastic waist. Ludwig nodded to himself, it looked like it would just about fit him.

He pulled the dress over his head, struggling a little to get it over his shoulders. Why did Feliciano have to be so tiny?

Feliciano watched Ludwig struggle with the dress, pulling Ludwig's trousers on and doing up the belt. he frowned slightly, finding the belt too big, he bit his lip and looped it over again, giggling as he stood up, the material of the trousers piling at his feet, puffing out almost comically at his hips. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, walking round the bed and giggling again, "These are so big on me."

He looked Ludwig up and down, blushing softly and holding his hand to his mouth, holding back a giggle. "That's way too small for you."

Ludwig frowned softly, "I know, it's tight on my arms, look," he flexed his arm, the material digging visibly into his skin.

"Wow," Feliciano said, feeling his blush deepen. "Well, you still look good Lud."

"Thanks," Ludwig smiled, "Should we go downstairs?"

Feliciano nodded, smiling widely as they walked to the door and down the stairs, giggling to himself as they walked into the kitchen and started scooping food onto their plates. He turned his head to watch Ludwig pour some gravy onto his food, his smile widening with the thought of what he was doing.

"Are you really ok with this?" he asked, standing next to Ludwig and resting his head on his arm.

Ludwig nodded, "Yeah, it's not the first time I've worn a dress Feli. But the last time I wore one it fit me better… This one pinches a little."

"Try not to rip it…" he said weakly.

Ludwig smirked, "Why? You're never going to wear it again."

Feliciano nodded, "Yeah, I guess not." He turned, glancing down at his plate and checking he had everything he wanted before walking towards the door, excited to see everyone's reactions.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi sorry its been so long since I updated D: unless people constantly talk to me about a story I kinda forget about it oops ^^"**

Feliciano forced a smile as he opened the door, pushing away the anxiousness inside him to bask in what would probably be the best thing he'd ever done.

For a moment no one looked at him, they were too engrossed in their conversation to notice that the door had opened. They didn't turn their heads until Ludwig, with his heavier and therefore louder gait, entered the room.

The look on Elizabeth's face changed from happy to surprised and confused hilariously fast, it was just as Feliciano had imagined. It took a lot to stop himself from laughing: now wasn't a time to laugh, he and Lud were making a serious point.

Asking Feliciano to wear a dress was no different to asking Ludwig to wear one. If she was shocked at the sight of Ludwig wearing she should be shocked at the sight of Feliciano wearing one too.

Ludwig looked over the three sitting at the table. Gilbert was grinning up at him, but it wasn't his usual smile, it seemed to have a hint of pride to it, like he'd realised this was going to happen. Elizabeth stared between them wordlessly, her face going red though Ludwig wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. Roderick simply looked confused, the expression amplified by his drunken state.

"You decided to come and join us," Gilbert said happily, kicking out the chair opposite and pulling out the one next to him, "We figured it would only be a matter of time."

Ludwig smirked, "Yes, sorry it took us a while to change."

He made his way round the table to sit next to Roderick, letting Feliciano take the chair next to Gilbert, figuring that he'd be more comfortable there, it was closer to the door and out of Elizabeth's direct eye line.

The room was silent as Ludwig and Feliciano sat down, Feli cold feel his face turning red, he looked down at his food, picking up his fork and beginning to eat, to hungry to care that his two housemates were staring at him.

Elizabeth stared between Feliciano and Ludwig, placing her cutlery back on her plate. She cleared her throat, "Feli, may I talk to you in private please?" she said stiffly.

Gilbert frowned, responding before Feliciano could open his mouth. "Anything you want to say to him you can say in front of us Elizabeth, we're an accepting bunch of people right?"

Elizabeth tensed slightly, glaring at Gil before speaking, "Feli, I bought you that dress, it cost $80…" she glanced at Ludwig, "He's going to stretch it out."

"I was never going to wear it again anyway," Feliciano said, repeating what Ludwig had said to him a few minutes ago. "And it wouldn't suit you," he added.

"So is Ludwig going to keep it?" Elizabeth asked. She turned her head to Gil, "Are you going to let him do this?"

Gilbert shrugged, "I don't see why not, he's an adult, he can wear what he wants, it's not the only dress he would own." He frowned slightly as Ludwig, "It looks kind of tight on you though."

Ludwig nodded, "It is, I'm almost afraid to breathe."

Gilbert chuckled softly, turning his head to Elizabeth again, "Where did you get it? I might buy him one that fits better," he looked back at Ludwig, "Consider it your birthday present. I always thought pink was a nice colour on you."

"What?!" Elizabeth snapped, "You're going to encourage this?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Sure, why not."

"Why not?" Roderick sneered, "Look I've tried to be respectful but this is just too weird."

Feliciano felt his temper rise, his face becoming hot, "Respectful?" he heard himself snap, "You've hardly talked to me since I told you about this, that's not respectful."

"Don't talk to him like that," Elizabeth said, forcing herself to calm down, "Feli, it's just-"

"My name is Feliciano," he said loudly. He'd had enough of holding in his anger.

"Feliciano," Elizabeth said forcedly, "This is a difficult change for us."

"You're not even trying!" Feliciano shouted, "You won't call me by my proper name, you're trying to get me to wear dresses, it's gross!"

Gilbert and Ludwig looked between Elizabeth and Roderick, silently agreeing with Feliciano.

No one replied to him, and he felt himself calm down a little. He returned to his food and began to eat as fast as he could. He wanted to go back upstairs, he wanted to lay on his bed with Ludwig and hug him and sleep.

Ludwig however, seemed to be eating slowly, slower than Feliciano would like.

"Be careful Feliciano," Ludwig said after a moment, "You're going to choke on your food."

Feliciano frowned at him, slowing down a little.

"Feliciano…" Elizabeth said after a moment. Feliciano had hoped that he's be able to leave before she started talking again. "I'm sorry."

Feliciano looked up at her, wiping his mouth and frowning, waiting for her to continue.

"This is something that you want Feliciano, I accept that, but you didn't talk to us about it at all other than to tell us you had decided you were a man. I," Elizabeth frowned softly, looking to Roderick as if for confirmation, "I wish you had talked to us about it, I used to think of you like my sister, and now I find you were hiding all this."

"I wasn't hiding anything," Feliciano said weakly, "I've only just figured it out."

Gilbert cleared his throat, "Liz, this sort of thing can be very confusing, when you discover something like this it makes you doubt everything, everyone you know could suddenly become your enemy. Maybe Feliciano didn't want to discuss it with you because he thought you'd react… well, like you have done."

"What's that meant to mean? You think I reacted badly?" she snapped.

Gil smirked and shrugged, "Well, yeah? Don't you? I mean, you tried to make him wear a dress today, you talked me into wearing a suit so you could get Feliciano to wear a dress." He raised his voice a little, "If we were dating, I'd break up with you for doing this."

Elizabeth grit her teeth, going quiet as what she'd done actually sank in.

Ludwig lifted himself to his feet, having silently finished his food. He reached over to take Feliciano's empty plate. "Shall we go back upstairs Feliciano?" he asked quietly. Feliciano nodded in return, getting to his feet, Elizabeth and Gilbert had entered a debate he didn't want to be part of. He'd eaten and now he just wanted to go back upstairs and sleep.

**please leave a review**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry its been so long**

Feliciano sighed to himself as he lay back on Ludwig's bed. Although things had gotten slightly better at home he still didn't feel comfortable there anymore. Ludwig's had become a second home to him, he stayed there as often and as long as he could. Gilbert was like a brother to him now, after their blow out at the dinner Gilbert hadn't talked to Liz much, and he'd been more supportive than Feliciano had ever imagined he would be.

He rubbed his brow, waiting for Ludwig to come back in with their drinks, he'd been gone quite a while, but Feliciano had just assumed he'd gotten caught up in conversation with his brother.

He smiled when the door opened, looking up at the older man, his eyes darting between Ludwig's face and the drinks, before slowly drifting to a bag that he was holding under the crook of his arm.

"What's that?" he asked, sitting up and shifting to the edge of the bed.

Ludwig put the drinks down on the bedside table, glancing at the package and holding it in his hands, "Oh uh," he bit his lip, "Something I ordered after, uh, the dinner at your house."

Feliciano smiled softly, he didn't want to assume the package was for him, but why else would Ludwig be so specific with the time he ordered it? "Really? What is it?"

Ludwig opened the plastic, biting his lip and blushing a little as he pulled out a black shirt with red wording on it 'I 3 my boyfriend'.

"I thought I could wear it the next time I go over to your house, rub it in Elizabeth's face a little."

Feliciano smiled, his face turning hot, immediately a small lump forming in his throat, "Ludwig," he said softly, "That's so nice. I love it." He let out a small chuckle, getting to his feet and walking up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Why are you getting so emotional," Ludwig asked with a soft smile, rubbing Feliciano's back, "It's just a shirt."

Feliciano pulled away, "I don't' know …It's like you're trying to defend me, it's so sweet…"

"Well I am," Ludwig said, pulling off his shirt and putting on the new one, "Uh, defending you I mean…"

"You are sweet too," Feliciano assured him as he watched the German boy begin to stretch, checking the shirt's fit. Feliciano felt himself blush, "It looks really good on you."

Ludwig looked down at himself, nodding in agreement, "Thankyou." He looked back at him, his small smile fading at the choked up look on Feliciano's face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Feliciano pressed, "I'm just happy."

Feliciano jolted slightly as Ludwig pulled him close, planting a kiss on the side of his mouth. He felt himself melt; Ludwig had never initiated a kiss. Feliciano moved to kiss back, his mouth opening slightly as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, moaning softly against his lips.

They broke apart after a moment, their faces red, both panting softly.

Ludwig let out a soft breath, smiling at the smaller man.

"Feliciano," he said softly, "I know it's soon..." he bit his lip, "I care about you, a lot. I've not cared about anyone how I care about you."

Feliciano smiled weakly, "I know, I feel the same Ludwig, I love you, I love you so much."

His smile drooped slightly as the wording Ludwig had used sunk in. "You don't have to say it. I know it's hard for you."

Ludwig shook his head, "It's true though, I," he swallowed hard, glancing away for a moment, "I love you Feliciano."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," Feliciano said firmly.

"I do mean it," Ludwig pressed, "And I know you need to hear it, it's not fair for me to hold myself back when not admitting it is hurting you."

Feliciano looked up at him for a moment, the smile returning to his face, he leaned in to kiss him again, holding him tight, knowing Ludwig really had meant it.

"I love you Feliciano," Ludwig mumbled as they kissed, a warmth filling him as he repeated the words, "I don't want to hide it anymore."

**I would say 'no short reviews' but this a short chapter and I dont want to be hypocritical hahahah...**


End file.
